Most guitar players prefer to use a conventional pick or plectrum which is a small thin piece of plastic or other material having a generally triangular configuration. In use, the pick is pressed between the thumb and adjacent index finger with the pointed end of the pick extending downwardly in position to pluck or pick the strings. The need to maintain constant pressure between the finger and thumb can be exceedingly fatiguing particularly over long periods of time and even though extreme care is exercised, the pick frequently is displaced or dislodged and dropped.
To overcome these deficiencies, it has been proposed heretofore to modify the design or shape of the pick so that it is provided with a ring-like or other portion that can be attached to the thumb or else to provide a structure with thumb attaching means to which a modified or conventional pick can be attached. An example of the latter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,558 to Chenette. As described, the pick is made integral with, or can be attached to, a sheet-like element of semirigid material having extensions which fit around the end of the thumb and over the thumbnail and which is retained in place by an elastic band passing around the base of the thumb.
The disadvantages of these prior expedients are that the pick does not function as satisfactorily nor have as good tonal qualities as is the case when a conventional pick is simply held between the thumb and index finger, and the resulting change in playing characteristics and feel of the pick will frequently have an adverse effect upon the performance of the player. Further such devices are usually awkward if not uncomfortable to use and introduce complicated additional structure interfering with playing and frequently causing unwanted sounds.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide an arrangement for holding a conventional pick securely in firm contact with the thumb which simulates the effect or results obtained when a conventional pick is held between the thumb and index finger.
Another object is to provide such an arrangement which will hold a conventional commercially available pick more securely despite variations in thickness of the pick and which will hold the pick more securely against the thumb with adjustability for variations in thumb size.
A further object is to provide a simplified construction which is economical to fabricate and which will have a minimum interference with the playing performance of the user.
These and other advantages and objects which will be apparent from the following description are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a harness consisting of a simple flexible strap contoured to fit around the thumb in advance of the first knuckle and which has a central portion dimensioned to provide an area at least comparable in size to a conventional pick and which is slit to receive and hold such a pick firmly against the undersurface of the thumb with the pointed end of the pick protruding through one of the slits into playing position.